No family is the same
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Kryanno has had a unexpected death when Kayo hasnt made contact with him for a long time, she and Ohano tries to find out what happend to her dad.
1. Truth is revealed

It was a Tuesday morning on Tracy island. All the boys were sat at the kitchen table playing holographic chess and checkers. When Alan turned the news on the hologram and saw that Kyranno had died it was the top headline.

Everyone turned their heads too look and then bowed in sorrow. Kyranno meant a lot to them as he was their housekeeper for the when they first moved on the island and he saw them go through the worst.

"Did you want me to tell Kayo?" Alan asked pulling out his stool standing up.

Scott shook his head, "I'll tell her," Scott took the tablet out of his brothers hand and walked to their bedroom. Him and Kayo shared a bedroom since becoming a couple, it was the biggest since Scott become head of the house giving advantages to Kayo.

Kayo was led in the bed on her laptop she was in her pj's since it was still early morning. Since Scott had gone to join in the daily chess match, Kayo had been busy writing a report up from the mission yesterday when she got some devastating news.

Scott took a deep breath preparing himself for the worst, "How's your dad been lately?" The door was already half open so Scott didn't need to knock he just shut it when he walked in.

Kayo looked up from her laptop, "Don't know, haven't spoke to him lately. Why?" She tried to hide the physical pain she was in.

Scott handed her the tablet which had the news on and headline saying 'Legendary Kyranno found dead in San Diego,'

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry Kayo." His tone was enough to make her cry.

But Kayo just went back to her laptop, like nothing had happened.

Scott walked out of the bedroom in confusion. He didn't know what he just saw he was expecting Kayo to express some type of emotion or even cry in his arms. He knew that when his dad went missing he couldn't even resist comfort from his brothers.

Scott trooped himself back into the lounge, it was dead silence when he walked in, "That was easy, it seemed too easy," Scott scrolled through the pictures on the tablet since it being the teenagers tablet he had to make sure he wasn't picturing anything inappropriate. After multiple attempts of the teenager trying to get his tablet off his brother, Scott deleted a total of 10 photos all x-rated for his age even one of Kayo and him sleeping.

"How did it go?" Gordon queried seeming nosy. Seeing his brothers face it didn't look like it went as planned.

"To be honest it was like she didn't care Gordon," Scott's frown was agonising. It obviously worried him that her response was not what he was expecting.

Kayo was the one who didn't like to show any physical emotions she frequently took it in the gym on the punching bag. If any of her brothers asked if there was something wrong she would just reply a simple yes or if they forced her to express herself then she would usually go more somewhere more private.

Virgil shrugged walking to the piano, "Well maybe she knew, maybe someone had already told her,"

"Like who?" Scott asked.

"The hood, Lady Penelope, she was on a rescue mission with her yesterday, maybe she told her then," Virgil listed rubbing his hands together preparing to play a piece.

"I doubt, she would of knew as it only got published today," Alan said receiving his tablet back from his brother. Alan opened the photo gallery browsing through the only photos that were left, Scott had deleted all of his photos, "Why did you delete all my pictures?"

Scott didn't need to say much, "They were all pictures of girls and even found one of me and Kayo who knows what you do when were not around," Everyone chuckled and Scott overheard what Alan whispered to Gordon, "You guys have seen the photo too." Everyone nodded as they watched Scott give Alan a headlock.

"Guys there is someone on the call for Kayo," John spoke as Scott let go off Alan's headlock and went into the lounge area.

Scott eyes widened gasping when he saw who the caller was, "Ohana!, surprised you still have our number,"

Ohana chuckled and gave a smile, "I wouldn't dream of deleting it Scott, is Kayo around?"

"Yeah, I'll grab her for you," Alan yelled with enthusiasm running out into Scott and Kayo's bedroom.

"Hey Virgil, are you still cooking?" Ohana asked spotting Virgil in the hologram.

Virgil stood up from the piano and walked into the ring, "Not much anymore, Grandma does all the cooking or if she burns it which is like all the time we just order food,"

"I heard that Virgil," Grandma shouted from the kitchen.

Virgil shrieked at her deep tone of voice, "Sorry grandma. What about you, where do you live now?"

"I live in San Diego now," Ohana said with a sly smile. "Since Kayo moved away it's just been me,"

Alan came walking in gripping Kayos wrists.

"What took so long Alan?" Virgil asked hearing Kayo's grunt.

"She was glued to her laptop but not literally and had to force it from her and then went to the kitchen," Alan pointed out watching Kayo walk past.

Kayo pushed her way through her brothers, "Hi mum, I'm guessing you heard the news and that's why you called?"

"Can we have privacy please boys?" Ohana requested seeing all the boys ear wigging their conversation.

"Sure." Scott replied as him and Virgil both ushered their younger brothers to the swimming pool.

Kayo took a seat on the sofa alone. "How did you know Kayo?"

Kayo glanced up in the hologram meaningfully, "Scott showed me the article and I got emails about it before he told me,"

"So that's why he said that you looked like you didn't really care when he told you," Ohana said with Kayo nodding quickly throwing her head back.

"Can I come and visit you?" Kayo asked lighthearted. Kayo had tried to keep regular contact with her mother but since her family got split up she found it hard to keep track of who's turn it was.

"Sure, I'll give you my address and you can come tomorrow for 10 am,"

"Sure see you then." Kayo closed the com channel, she was surprised as Scott that she kept the islands com that she had been given when she first joined.

After many attempts of being called by her brothers while in the middle of a conversation with her mother, she finally put on her swimming costume and joined them in the pool.

"Hey boys," Kayo waved walking down the ladder with Scott catching her at the last step both giggling at each other.

Scott let go of her as they both swam to the edge of the pool floating, "Does your mother like living alone?"

Kayo nodded, "I'm not looking forward to being her age though." Alan crept up behind Kayo asking Scott to keep quiet. Kayo suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders, she turned around and jumped swearing under her breath. "Alan you little..."

"Careful you never know who is listening," Scott warned her as he pulled his girlfriend back giving his brother time to make a run for it, "Run Alan."

"More like swim," Gordon corrected Scott as him and Virgil cheered Alan on who swam for his life.

After 30 seconds Scott let his girlfriend free after Kayo tried wiggling out of his grip. Kayo spun around not seeing any site of the blonde either shielding himself on the bottom of the pool or swimming. Since she was the only one left in the pool, she decided to get out herself.

Flicking her Lengthy waterlogged hair Kayo joined Virgil sat on the sun lounger with a towel wrapped round her waist, "Did Alan run off to his room before I could get my hands on him?"

Virgil smirked, "Gordon called him in for a film since he didn't want to see his brother get beat up," Kayo rolled her eyes and Virgil noticed she was shivering bringing her in for a close cuddle, "Me and Scott overheard that your going to your mum's tomorrow,"

Kayo elbowed Virgil in the rib, "Nothing can be private here can it."

Scott frowned as he watched his girlfriend and brother flirt, "Ahem." Scott coughed as Virgil removed his arm from round behind her. "What was the hug all about?"

"She was shivering so I gave her some of my body heat," Scott pouted as he pulled Kayo in himself.

Kayo held her hands up, "Okay boys you don't have to fight over me," both Virgil and Scott smirked, "I'm taking shadow out early tomorrow to my mum's so you probably wont see me till the day after." Scott stroked his girlfriends wet ponytail as it tickled on his abs, "I'll take that as a yes from both of you," they both nodded and enjoyed the rest of the 100 Fahrenheit temperature.

Kayo received a notification through her com which showed a map of where he mother lived it as the house was by itself which made it easier to land shadow. Now sitting by herself in the kitchen, she was navigated her way virtually to her mum's house from the island ready for the morning.


	2. Brothers

It was early morning when Kayo left, she was the only one up so she had time to study the map she got sent yesterday without any distractions. Right on schedule she departed in shadow, the hanger was silent as soon as she entered. All of the birds were lined up in their usual places without suiting up it felt no different.

30 minutes into the flight, she started to see why her mum moved to San Diego. As she checked her holographic map realising how tough it would be to land shadow down the tiny roads and if she scratched her then it would be for a long time till it would be dealt with.

"Hey, I am like ETA 10 minutes away," Kayo communicated as her mothers face appeared up on the dashboard in front of her.

Her face looked the same as Kayo remembered even after all those years, having the same colour hair and the scar was still in the same place on her forehead done her father.

"ET what?" Ohana puzzled. Trying to remember the vocabulary that the Tracy's used to use on the island. "The last time I looked ET that was a film,"

Kayo guffawed rolling her eyes, "ETA mum, I'll be their in 10 minutes,"

Still not getting what the term ETA meant, Ohano decided to bring up the idea of lunch, "Okay, I'll put some lunch on, would you like a Avocado jacket potato?"

Kayo licked her lips imaging one of her mum's jacket potato's she had as a kid, "Sure. I'll just park in the back yard,"

"Sorry for not having posh food like a cream teas Kayo,"

Kayo drifted shadow down under until she reached the road leading to the house, "It's fine mum, we don't have posh food on the island anyway." Ohano turned her com off first as they both said bye.

Kayo pulled up in front of her mum's house.

Kayo dropped out of her bird, "Wow," she mumbled to herself as she gazed at the semi-detached house.

"Have not been here in a long long time," she stopped and stared at the house and then started walking towards the door and waved as she saw her mum through the window and then opened the door. Kayo knew that her mum would treat her like a kid again having her only daughter come to visit but she had to put it up.

"Hi Kayo, big hug," Ohana hugged Kayo and they both walked into the house. Already her mother used words that she use to her as a child.

Then they both went to sit down on the couch in the living room. "You know the story about when dad died yesterday,"

Ohano nodded, "Yeah, Kayo don't start getting upset please or otherwise I will start."

"No, I'm just saying, it's weird how he suddenly dies all of a sudden, like without warning." She trailed into a deeper thought.

Ohana moved closer to Kayo and put her hands on her. "Your dad had a brain tumor Kayo, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to distract you from your job and taking down your uncle," her voice broke when she saw Kayo tear.

Kayo started getting upset and her mum brought her in for a hug like Scott does. Could she be next? Or even her mother, what would she do if she lost both of parents? Who would she turn to for advise?

She sniffed wiping a tear away using a tissue that her mum had on the sofa next to her, "How did it start?"

"He started having survive headaches and started to forget who he was and who his family are.." Ohano tried to say it in a calm voice but she got cut off by her daughter who wasn't taking it the same way she was.

Kayo sat herself up straight on the sofa moving away from her mother, "That's my fault because I've been so busy with the hood and have forgotten to talk to him lately," Kayo explained taking all of the blame.

Ohano shook her head, "It's all our fault Kayo, I haven't stayed in contact with him either." Trying to light the mood she says, "Let's sit down and have some lunch, shall we," Ohano put out a hand for Kayo excepting it as they both walked into the dining room.

They both sat down for lunch Kayo sat at the head of the table and Ohana on the left of her. Serving up Kayo's child hood favorite of the avocado jacket potato with side salad, it started silent between both of them until Ohano broke the silence.

"Did much get through to the boys about you coming here?"

"Virgil overheard us and I had to tell Scott.. because he's my boyfriend," Kayo answered mumbling the last 3 words.

Ohano nudged Kayo playfully, "Did I hear boyfriend in that sentence Kayo?"

She pushed her into a response, refilling her drink.

Kayo blushed scarlet picking up her cutlery, "Yes mum, it's Scott we've been together for a year next week,"

Ohano put her cutlery diagonally to her plate, "I knew he was the one since you moved onto the island." Kayo snorted at the comment. "Love at first sight."

As Kayo was helping her mum tidy up her watch tripled beep, which usually meant a emergency. She had asked no one to ring her unless it was an emergency or not someone asking for payback.

"What the emergency?" Kayo demanded as she opened her watch hologram.

"Just wondering how you are?" Scott gave a flirtatious smile as he looked like he just disturbed something.

Kayo moved her position to the sofa, "Scott this is the emergency line, what do you miss me?" Kayo then realised that she didn't sound very flirty to her boyfriend.

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah we do, hows your mum doing?"

"She doing great, ring me back in 30 seconds," then she shut her watch off cutting Scott off. Scott on the other side was counting down 30 seconds exactly wanting to know what she had up her sleeve.

Kayo walked towards the back to where TBS was parked. She stared to where the plug was and realised she had forgot to plug it in this morning when she arrived, looking into the back sack of shadow the wire were still in the same place it was this morning.

She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Mum, have you got a car?"

Ohano looked behind her shoulder stopping her sewing, "No Kayo, I don't drive, do you?"

"Not here because I came in shadow, but I can drive though." Ohano smiled at the response since she didn't have a answer to give Kayo.

At 30 seconds exactly her watch her watch rang again.

"Great timing Scott, can you give me a lift please, I forgot to plug TBS In last night,"

Scott ran an angry hand down his face pressing his lips together, "What! Oh fine I'll do it for you, be there in 30 minutes, coms off."

Kayo took a breath of relief, she was expecting Scott to make a fuss anyway but since them being girlfriend and boyfriend he had no choice. Kayo went to help wash up with her mum in the kitchen.

"What did you need the car for anyway Kayo?"

She grabbed the cloth from the drying rack, "I wanted to see dads body before it got put away."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ohana asked, "By the way you reacted this morning, I'm disagree with you,"

The door bell rung.

Kayo put the cloth back, "Looks like it has to be now," Kayo muttered, opening the door.

Scott lent on the door frame romantically, "Ahoj,"

"Aho...what?"

Scott stood up straighter, "It's Czech,"

"My family are not Czechoslovakian Scott, thought you knew me better by now," she pulled him in for a kiss and she shut the door behind them, then broke from the kiss when the door bell rung again.

"Who's that?" Kayo opened the door and rolling her eyes, "Great, you boys are here, can I not have some time alone for once,"

Alan and Virgil were stood at the door.

"Hey Kayo," they both waved standing at the door peering over her shoulder.

"Who's at the door Kayo?" Ohana asked finishing the washing up shouting from the kitchen.

Kayo shouted back turning to face the kitchen which was just behind her, "Virgil and Alan, Mum, but I thought I only invited Scott," Kayo turned back around, "Why are you both here? I only invited Scott for a lift,"

"Because we wanted to say hi to your mum and plus grandma made you a cake," Virgil held a cake box up with a red ribbon.

"Geese, I only left this morning," Kayo mumbled to herself. She took the box handle from Virgil and passed it to Scott behind her.

Kayo brought Alan and Virgil to the side from the door, "Can you guys please leave, this is my family's situation not yours,"

Ohana crept up on them, "But they just got here," she offered Scott a drink, "It's a bit shellfish Kayo just inviting your boyfriend." Alan smirked and Virgil poked him in the stomach.

"Mum, I know but I don't want them here,"

"Fine we will go home then," Alan sulked slamming the door with Virgil behind him.

Kayo gazed round to Scott sat on the sofa behind him, "Can we go now please before we change our minds?"

Scott placed his drink down on the table heavily, "Finally, I've been waiting for over a hour, is your mum coming too?" Kayo pulled Scott up from the sofa with both hands.

She then walked to the table where her mum was sat, "Mum are you coming to see dads body at the mortuary in San Diego?"

"Yeah I'll grab my handbag I'll meet you in TB1."


	3. Mothers

Scott, Kayo and Ohana climbed into TB1. It was Ohano's first time in a Thunderbird she would of preferred to drive there herself but she couldn't miss a chance to spend time with her daughter and Scott. Strapping herself in she was bracing for the supercharge engine speeds.

"Don't fly too fast Scott please I get motion sick, I'm not like your dad who liked to go fast!" Scott reluctantly slowed down pulling the brakes going just above 40 mph. Because him and Kayo were a fan of fast speed he didn't really have experience flying slowly.

Scott looked behind his shoulder seeing that she wasn't joking, "Won't do Ohana, where are we off to anyway?" Kayo held up her wrist comm and swiped the coordinates to Scott's dashboard.

"Were going to the north county which probably takes about 20 minutes in TB1, or maybe 30 minutes knowing the speed we're going at," Kayo replied rolling her eyes at her mum. The connection between Kayo and her mum reminded Scott of the memories he had lost with his mother.

A sudden jerk of the turbulence nearly bounced both passengers out of their seat.

"Jeez Scott, Even i'm starting to feel motion sick now," Kayo felt a grip on her hand looking down at her hand, her mum had put her hand on top of her's, Kayo smiled flustering at her.

"This is not your first time in my ship Kayo, but as your my girlfriend, i'll be extra careful," Kayo gave a giggle from her seat quieter enough for Scott not to hear. Scott jerked his bird on purpose trying to lighten the mood since they were going to a monarchy.

They arrived at the monarchy. Walking through the double doors was eye opening for them lots of corridors to rooms and smelling like rotten decay, Kayo was holding Scott's hand and Ohano staying close clutching her handbag. They checked in and waited for their guide, once she came they were showed to where Kyranno body was kept it was a long intense walk to where he was stored.

They all paused to a dull colour door where Kyranno's name was on the slide, this would be the last daunting memory that they all had left of him.

"Only one person at a time please for legal reasons," Vickie warned them as all 3 of them were heading for the door at once.

"What legal reasons?" Kayo asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion and taking a powerful step towards Vickie. Scott placed a firm hand on Kayo's shoulder warning her to stand back and how it might be disrespectful.

Vickie did a uneven shoulder shrug, "You know protocol and protection of the body in case they try and take it away,"

"But we're his family!" Ohana yelled at the top of her voice which caught other people's attention too. To make sure she was telling the truth she showed Vickie the birth certificates she brought with her. Kayo agreed with her mother how it was a silly rule why couldn't they just believe them.

"Who wants to go in first?" Vickie asked as she opened the door.

Kayo stepped forward letting go of Scott's hand, "I'll go first," Kayo volunteered taking a deep breath preparing herself. She followed Vickie into the room and then left Kayo by herself.

"She'll be alright Scott," Ohano reassured Scott as she saw his face drop.

In the room, Kayo stared at her dads body, running her hands down his rib cage feeling the cuts and wounds he had gained over the years.

Memories came flooding through as she recalled everyone incident that had caused that particular wound. However, she stopped at one particular cut that she didn't know he had, brushing her dad's disheveled hair away it revealed why she hadn't noticed it before, studying the scar it was from the brain tumor removal as it was stuck down with paper stitches.

Kayo started to hallucinate.

"Kayo, it's me." The light started to flicker quicker, Kayo looked up and followed the rhythm of the light blinking at every rhythm.

"Dad?" Kayo repeated the word several times in her head, then her heart stopped for a second,"But you died, with a brain tumor,"

She saw a figure standing in front looking exactly like her dad when she last saw him. Blinking a couple of times it kept disappearing then coming back again.

The figure got closer to her, "Yes, but do you who gave me the brain tumor?

"No?" She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly their were two figures either side of her.

"Your uncle did, after he tried to control me like he's doing with the mechanic. I said just let me die in a less painful way otherwise he was going to keep hurting me until I gave him what he wants,"

"What did he want?" There was silence for a minute, "Dad I always looked up too you, you were the one I always wanted to be, fighting criminals and being head of security.."

The door opened soundlessly, "Hey Kayo, are you done yet? You've been in here for over a hour, we're starting to get worried." Scott informed her as Kayo turned around from the body.

"Oh uh yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Kayo stared at the clock realising how fast an hour went it felt like minutes to her.

Flash back to hallucination.

"Kayo remember, family is the only thing you have left,"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Suddenly there was silence.

Kayo dropped onto her knees to tears, "Answer me dad, answer me," Kayo yelled at the top of her voice hoping that no one would here her. She was getting fed up of all the questions having no answer to them, with her uncle on the loose she would be wanting answers from him.

"Is everything ok in here?" Ohana asked she placed her hand on Kayos back and helped her up. Kayo looked up to her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"I know he's gone Kayo, but we are still family," Scott said creeping up behind them, Kayo ran into her boyfriends arms. This is what Scott wanted yesterday comforting his girlfriend when she was hurt inside.

"Ahem, only one person allowed in here," Vickie interrupted as she spotted everyone gathered in the room at once.

All 3 of them walked out with Vickie following behind them.

"What will be done with the body now?" Ohana asked as they walked down the dingy corridors with Kayo in the middle of her and Scott.

"It will get transferred to a coffin, then when you decide on if you want a funeral for him or not," Vickie gave them a booklet on how to deal with loss.

All 3 of them thanked Vickie for showing them the body and left the monetary not how they first came in.

"Do you guys want to get lunch? There's a restaurant down the road that does nice food," Ohano asked knowing the area well.

Kayo arched her back onto Scott's and smiled, "Sounds good, were starting to get hungry anyway," Scott dipped his head and gave Kayo a quick kiss.

They arrived at the restaurant but they had two park blocks away to hide TB1 away.

They went to find a table and then ordered food at the counter. The drinks were ordered first and came before Scott went to order.

While Scott went to order Kayo was left alone with her mother at the table.

Kayo took a sip from her drink, "How did you know dad got a brain tumor, did a local hospital ring you?"

Ohano shook her head laying her bag under the table, "No actually, I got a text message from a unknown number and it mentioned his name and it said to meet the person at a local bus stop, so I did and obviously it must of somehow got leaked,"

"Did anyone else see the text message? Like some friends or was anyone following you when you went to see the person?" Kayo glanced round the restaurant looking at how empty it was.

"I don't really remember, but I'm sure you can do some tech thing with my phone,"

Kayo raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, I'll see what I can do, do you have your phones cerise number and model phone?" She then rested her elbows on the table.

Ohano dug out her phone from her handbag "Yep, it's 6783-4580-56739 and the Solo 2." She sat up and rested her phone in front of Kayo and Kayo's eye widened when she saw how old the phone was.

Scott joined them after a long wait taking his seat next to Kayo, "Hey sorry the line was big, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much.., " Ohana was about to fill him in until she got cut off.

"Found it," Kayo yelped as Scott peered over her shoulder, "It looks like the hood has tampered into your phone and got into your contacts which is how he must of got your number and text you,"

Scott looked up at Ohano who had a worried looked, "But did the hood not have your number before he turned evil?"

Ohano shook her head, "No, he didn't have contact with us, only Kayo did." Having her phone tampered meant that he could of got all her contacts and personal photos.

Kayo spotted the waiter approaching the table, "We will finish the conversation later, but our food is here now." Kayo put her comm away and Scott lent off Kayo by sitting straight.

Once they finished their food, they paid went back to the house. The way home was quicker since the wind was in their direction and quieter as Kayo had her head dug into the information she had found out.

* * *

Once they got back to San Diego Kayo and Scott headed into the bedroom where Kayo had been staying in. Scott took one look round the room and sat on the bed where Kayo's suitcase was.

"Is that you?" Scott pointed to the picture frame of the young girl with long brown girl just like Kayo's hanging on the wall.

Kayo sat next to him leaning into his arm, "Yep that's me when I was 5 yrs," she exhaled when she spotted the background, "Never had my haircut till this day,"

Kayo took a final finished look round her room and descendant the stairs into the living room, "Mum, were leaving now,"

"What already?"

"Yeah, we will keep in touch within the next couple of days, I have a few things to do at the island," Kayo repaid her mum with a gigantic hug as they both headed for the door.

Kayo and Scott both said goodbye to Ohana and walked together into TB1.

About 10 minutes into the flight. "Have you decided if you want a funeral for your dad yet?" Scott asked kayo who was silently staring out her window.

"He always said he wanted one, so I'm going to start planning it soon, but you can't tell anyone as I want my side of the family to know first,"

Scott opened the islands channel.

"Hey bro, Kayo," Alan waved through the hologram and Kayo snorted seeing the piece of cake in his brothers hand.

"Hey Alan, we're a little busy right now," Scott said

"What flying back from Ohana's house? How is that busy?" Alan dug into his brothers relationship a little deeper.

Scott grinned, amused, "We have our ways to be busy on a flight home,"

Alan sat there laughing and licking his lips eating a piece of cake grandma had baked.

"Ew, Alan," Kayo covered her eyes not wanting to Alan's face covered in sticky jam and cream.

"We're arriving home now, I'll see you later," Scott closed the channel with a press of a button.

They both arrived at the island and Grandma was stood inside the door with 2 slices of cake in her hand.

Scott and Kayo both jumped at Grandma's sudden appearance. "Their for you two, take a slice each, it's a Victoria sponge," Grandma wasn't taking no for a answer. They both took a slice each and carried on to their bedroom.

Scott pulled along Kayo's suitcase, "We will be unpacking if you need us with cake," Scott shouted quietly hoping that someone would hear him.

Kayo jumped onto the bed and went straight onto her laptop.

Scott opened her suitcase, "Are you not unpacking first?"

"Geese we just home, relax, I have all afternoon," Kayo said eating a chunk from the cake and threw the rest in the bin with Scott's piece as well. "Not edible," Kayo said shaking her head thoughtfully.

Scott crashed down next to her lying down, "What are you up to? Why so moody?" he asked tensely seeing her mood change.

Kayo gave a stressful laugh flicking her hair onto one side, "I'm doing a list of people for the funeral, well my family anyway. As I don't know the rest of yours, I've got all my dads family and I'm stressed,"

Scott rubbed Kayos shoulder trying to relax her, "I don't think any of my side of the family know your dad personally, except my brothers and grandma,"

"That feels good," Kayo cooed as she felt Scott's warm hands run down her back, "I'm thinking about the funeral being in a Church, in San Diego, since it's where he got deceased,"

Scott stopped after Kayos tone started to wiggle too much, "What about in the convent church in south?"

Kayo turned her head to face him, "My dad got Baptised there it sounds good, I'll book it for next week and let my mum know."

Scott removed his shirt, "I'll let lady Penelope and the boys know, so we can prepare ahead of time." Kayo placed her laptop in the cupboard and rolled into bed with Scott as the headed to bed.


	4. Preparation

It was breakfast time and Gordon scooped a scoop of choc chip ice cream onto his pancakes and joined Virgil at the table, "Shouldn't a funeral be planned months in advanced not a week in advanced?"

Kayo turned around from the sofa and shrugged, "It should be but I want to get it over and done with so I can move on," Kayo pouted staring at her bowl of weetabix, "Alan, since you gave me the fright of my life in the pool, can you please flip me pancakes,"

Alan opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it when Scott walked in. Alan sighed, "Fiiiine," snatching the plate out of Kayo's hand he trudged over to the kitchen and slid a pancake onto the plate. Walking back over to Kayo's seat, "Happy?"

Kayo inspected the pancakes drizzled with the word 'sorry', "Thank you Alan, I except your apology,"

Going back to the subject of the funeral Virgil had to get a word in, "But surely Grandma wanted a say in this and it feels kinda rushed,"

Kayo rolled her eyes and turned to Scott to answer for her, "Virgil. She said she was happy with what we were going with," Virgil stretched making the thick checkered shirt stretch revealing his abs then turnaround to his original position finishing his pancakes.

Grandma walked into the room, "I trust her to organise anything on her own so stop doubting her," she snapped at Virgil in her leadership tone.

Passing Grandma his bowl to wash up Gordon walked towards the lounge area to where Kayo and Scott was sitting.

Taking a seat next to Kayo and Scott, Gordon glanced over Kayo's shoulder, "Are you wearing a black dress?" Gordon asked Kayo since she was looking at dresses.

"Yes, I kinda have to," Kayo looked up at Gordon's smug face, "When we're you so interested in what I was wearing anyway?"

"Since Lady Penelope asked me, so she wouldn't look too overdressed,"

Scott picked up his cup of coffee, "She always looked overdress even on a rescue mission," he mumbled into his coffee cup.

Gordon shot a look at Scott and Kayo shrugged, "Hey, I heard that stop talking about my future wife," Gordon responded backing up Penny.

It was mid-morning Kayo and Scott had both moved to their bedroom. Since being stressed and strained her eyes Kayo decided to take a nap while Scott dug himself into a book. After her experience yesterday at the monetary Kayo had been having bad dreams about it in her nap. Scott had been so dug into his book ever since, so he didn't notice Kayo's unusual movements in the bed.

Kayo got up to get a glass of water. Throwing back her covers caught Scott's attention next to her as each throw landed on his thigh.

Scott sat up hearing Kayo creep out, "Are you having hallucinations again?"

Kayo rubbed her eyes, "Yes about my dad," she replied calmly in a grotty voice.

"So the shoulder rubbing didn't work then?"

Kayo gave a chuckle getting back into bed, "No sorry Scott, but it did relax me for that day though," Scott smiled putting his book down, he wrapped her arms round her neck and snuggled with her in the bed deciding to take a nap himself.

Kayo wasn't the only one who was stressed too, Scott felt a lot pressure to make sure everything on the day was how she wanted it to, knowing how much it meant to her.

While Kayo and Scott were catching up on sleep, Virgil was helping Alan try on shirts and ties to make sure everything fitted.

Alan was fidgeting again, worse than he was when he used to have a diaper change.

"Alan! keep still, I don't want to poke you again," Virgil shouted aggressively as he pinned up the cuff area.

Alan however was getting bored he had been stood in the same place for over an hour. Taking multiple looks at himself in the mirror, he didn't notice any change of his suit.

"Well hurry up, Virgil, these are itchy," Ignoring his brothers comment, he decided to take revenge. A painful stab entered Alan's body, "Ow!"

Virgil gritted his teeth trying not to resist a laugh, "It's only a pin, suck it up. These are cotton not polyester ties, so it shouldn't be itchy,"

Alan looked down at his brothers complacent face, "You stabbed me on purpose didn't you,"

Virgil chuckled, "Maybe," standing up he helped his younger brother from the stool, "Great news everything fits." Checking his watch he said, "I wonder how Kayo, Lady Penelope and Ohana doing with the dress shopping?"

Alan gave a nudge to his brother, "Glad I decided to stay here, as I wouldn't want to get in between those 4." Virgil nodded in agreement.

* * *

Midway through Kayo's and Scott nap together Kayo got a phone call from her mum asking her to go dress shopping for the funeral, but because it was her mum she had no choice even though she was tempted not to go. Until Scott reminded her that she may miss important memories that he didn't get with her mother.

At the dress shop. Kayo, Ohano and Penny were dress shopping for the funeral. Kayo hates shopping which is why she let Scott do it all online but she has no choice when she was with her mum. Slouching out of bed and putting on her best flat boots she headed to meet Penny and her mum at the shop. If it wasn't for Scott's persuasion she would not be going.

Arriving at the shop Kayo braced herself too meet both ladies who had more power than her to go shopping with.

All walking all in a military line Kayo broke the silence, "Why are we dress shopping anyway? I have a black dress at home,"

Pulling a dress from the rack, Ohanna answered her daughters question, "It's nice to spend time with family Kayo, and I don't usually get out much,"

A couple of hours later

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Even I don't I usually drag Scott out for this long, no wonder why Gordon stays at the island all the time," not realising that Penny could hear her, Penny turned around and glared at them both.

Then walking a little further ahead Penny gave the daughter and mother some alone time, "What was that? talking behind my back are we, we can go now if you are bored as there isn't much here to suit the occasion,"

Ohana hit Kayo on the side as a 'motherly hit,' "Don't say that again, I don't want you to ruin this for us," Kayo flushed in embarrassment as she ignored her mothers comment, "Your like your father sometimes."

After the shopping trip went how they didn't expect, Kayo now had a feeling what it was like to shop with more than just her brothers.

All 3 of them drove back to the island in FAB 1, Penny dropped Kayo off to the island and Ohana caught a train home.

Kayo opened the hatch where the boys were sat at the table, "Hi boys I'm home, I'm going to try on my dress if you guys want to see,"

Walking closer to the table Kayo pecked a kiss on Scott's cheek. "Okay. Isn't bad luck to see my girlfriends dress before the funeral?" Scott asked curiously watching his brothers face tighten up after he kissed Kayo. Since it was bad luck before a wedding maybe it was before a funeral too.

Kayo shrugged getting off Scott's lap, "I mean it's your choice, but I suggest you see it now, so you can dress the same style,"

Scott followed Kayo into their bedroom and went to get changed in the en-suite while Scott sat on the sofa looking on Kayos laptop. Since he didn't know much about the funeral he decided to investigate further on Kayo's laptop before she got back out. But he was too late.

Pulling up a bill statement, Scott eyes widened at the total price, "I didn't realise, she were flying people out from a different country," Scott mumbled then all of a sudden the laptop shut on his fingers, "Ow," Scott exclaimed lightly and looked up at his angry girlfriend.

Kayo spun around and took her flats from the shoe rack, "To answer your question, Yes I do have family from other countries, Jamaicans to fly out and don't look on my laptop next time please," With a angry smile Kayo flicked her hair out of the way, "Can you zip me up?"

Scott jumped off the bed rubbing his hands together and nodded walking over to her by the dresser, "How can you afford to fly your family out?"

"I said they will pay 75% and I'll pay 25%," Kayo answered lightheartedly as she felt Scott's warm hands run up her back zipping her up.

Scott's smile increased as he stood up from his knees gazing at her in the mirror, "Wow Kayo, black suits you, your dad would be proud,"

Kayo bloomed a colour of pink, "Thanks, it's my signature colour but I hate wearing short dresses or dresses at all," Kayo left Scott in their bedroom as she headed to the book library.

Kayo walked out into the book library to where all the boys were sat there playing a board game.

There was a massive loud creak to which Kayo made deliberately so everyone could see her in her dress then as they turned around they were all shocked to see her and complemented her on how nice her dress was.

"Lady Penelope's dress will be better," Gordon bragged, a hit under the table from grandma put him in his place. Kayo rolled her eyes and walked back to the bedroom to where Scott was trying on his suit.

Walking in Scott slowly spun around, "What do you think?"

Kayo caught his arm and added some cuffs she had for him, "These were my dad's, don't loose them," Kayo turned the cuffs around with the picture facing up, "It's nice, it's a bit short on sleeves though,"

Scott pulled his collar down, "Blame Virgil he cut the material, it matches your dress as well," Scott pointed out pulling Kayo into him.

"Is there anything he can't do," Kayo commented sarcastically. Scott snorted. "I need to make sure everything is prepared for the morning," letting go she picked up a bunch of papers closest to her.

"Uh yeah right," Scott rubbed his nape on the neck sitting down on the bed.

Scanning through her notes then put them back down again, "I think I'm all prepared for the funeral, venue, food, guests, pictures," she counted on her fingers. "Just a lot to do on the morning of the funeral, but otherwise I can't wait,"

Scott put his lips to hers, "You will be fine, I'm sure your dad would be proud."


	5. Funeral

The funeral

It was the next week and the alarm clock went off next to Kayo's side of the bed, she hit the snooze button not wanting to wake up.

Scott tapped his girlfriend on the nose, "Wake up Kayo, it's the day your dreamed off,"

Kayo swiftly rolled over forcing a smile at Scott, "My wedding day,"

Scott chuckled, "No your dads funeral, you idiot," It was 6 am in the morning too early for Scott to be nice so 'idiot' was the nicest word he could think of.

Kayo got up, "Not the day I dreamed off but it close enough for now," after kissing Scott she went into the bathroom to start her daily makeup routine. Scott however could get a few more minutes of sleep since he didn't need to do much compared to Kayo.

Kayo couldn't focus, all she could think about was the fact that she would thank people for coming to her dads funeral not her wedding when her walked her down the aisle.

The boys and Kayo were getting ready in their bedrooms, then there was a knock on Scott's rooms door with out saying anything knocker behind the door entered the room.

"Hey do you two need any help?" Grandma asked her lips forming a smile.

"Wow Grandma, you don't really dress up," Scott complimented her looking at her from her black dress to her old-fashioned block heels.

"I know, I'll thought I'll go all out for once," Grandma exclaimed picking up some hairspray from Kayo's desk and spraying her hair. Hysterectomy coughing, Kayo motioned Scott to open the bedroom door.

They all finished getting ready and met into the lounge to wait for there rides.

"Hi guys," Gordon called out entering the lounge with Parker and Penny behind him with Sherbet in her arms, "Did I hear that Scott and Kayo are going by themselves in TB1?" he asked looking round at the everyone sat down.

"Correct," Virgil nodded as he stood next to them, "You just missed them though as they went a couple of minutes earlier."

Alan ran in with grandma following behind, "Is this going to be exciting for me?"

Grandma turned around facing the youngest, "It probably won't be for you, since you didn't know much of Kryanno, sorry Alan." Alan frowned. He wasn't aloud to bring anything to keep him from getting bore such as his tablet or a board game as it would be disrespectful.

Penny leaned forward to Alan putting her hand sideways to her mouth whispering, "If you don't want to go Alan I'm sure you can join Parker," Gordon chuckled receiving Sherbet from Penny.

Alan turned to grandma, "Can I?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

Grandma shook her head and ruffled the blonde, "No, I'm sure Kayo want's you there at the funeral." Since having extra time they decide to pack the rest of the stuff, as they got informed that the couple just left later than scheduled time.

Kayo and Scott climbed into TB1, taking a seat in the back Kayo strapped herself in while Scott got into his usual seat front seat. Trying to fire the engines up was harder in a suit than his normal uniform.

Scott heard paper ruffle in the back, "Have you got a speech prepared?"

Kayo puffed her dress down, "Yeah, roses are red, the sky is blue, violets are purple..."

"Seriously?" Scott jokingly asked as he looked behind his shoulder. Of course he knew she was joking, for someone who has been planning this for a week now it must of been her priority.

"I'm joking I have a real one prepared," Kayo chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't put your suit on till you got to the church,"

"I was thinking about it," Scott changed the subject to something more serious, "Is your uncle coming?"

Kayo sighed reading the text she sent him, "I invited him, but he didn't reply back, but he's welcome to come if he changes his mind," gazing to the solid silver colour Kayo added, "He might ruin the whole thing though, which I am scared about if he comes,"

Penny popped up on the screen, "I'll get grandma to mention him to security,"

Kayo smiled, "Thanks Penny, didn't realise you were listening," Penny didn't reply she just closed her comm.

TB1 arrived the church in San Diego, taking a deep breath Kayo linked arms with Scott as they both headed into the church. Walking into the church was breath taking the pew rows were all neutral colours with a soft pillow seating and the front was where the vicar was stood was to greet Scott and Kayo.

"Your in good hands Miss Kyrano," the vicar said shaking their hands.

* * *

Just as FAB 1 landed, Kayo Grandma and Lady Penelope took their seats on the pews closet to the stage. Lady Penelope sighed to herself in her black tight fitting dress sat next Grandma Tracy wearing a black stripy shirt and skirt and Parker joining them. It turned out that since Alan wasn't aloud to miss the funeral nor was Parker. Scott was sat next to Kayo in the inside and the boys spread themselves out between Scott.

The stage was where Kyranno's coffin was placed and could be overseen by the crowd and people were putting flowers and pictures of him on it. Once, the non-emergency people took their seats the Vicar announced himself in front of the crowd.

Doing his job the Vicar introduced how he had a connection with Kyranno, "Kyranno, was a great man, I actually knew him personally, we were great friends and took self defense lessons together." This was the reason why Kayo choose that particular since his dad was best friends with the vicar and Kayo knew him as much as her dad did.

The hood walked down the middle of the church and took a seat opposite Kayo. He had a black tie and a suit on with shiny black shoes on which blended in with everyone else.

Scott side glanced spotting the hood, "Looks like your uncle turned up then," Scott whispered to Kayo, Kayo looked around and nodded to her uncle as a 'thank you' for coming.

The Vicar asked Kayo to do a speech then her loved ones. Kayo, walked up to the podium first and unfolded the piece of paper she had written with the speech on and took a deep breath.

"Those of you who know, I'm Kyranno's daughter. I visited his body with Scott and my Mum a couple of days ago, he was the one I always looked up to him and what I wanted to be, I think about him every day since the day I stopped talking to him, as he will live on through our souls," Kayo paused for a minute, "My brothers and my family know that I don't get emotional easily, but today is not one of those days. Thank you."

Everyone started clapping and Kayo placed a family photo on the coffin when Ohana stepped up next to speak.

Kayo hugged her mum before stepping on the podium, "I'll make this a short one," she said to Kayo.

Ohana stepped up to the podium while Kayo watched her mother from the side line but decided to go back to her seat when getting a better view.

"I'm Ohano, Kyranno's Ex wife. Thank you everyone for coming today. I divorced Kyranno after he started work at trac.. he went away for work for months and never said hi or checked on me. Kayo was the only one who always stayed in contact with him, but when I heard he had gotten a brain tumor I felt like I had missed a lot. One of his favourite quotes were 'Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground'."

"Hey that's offensive!" Alan shrieked frustratingly, Kayo gave a glare to Alan to stay quiet while Gordon was laughing.

Ohana carried on, "Anyway, my greatest memory of him was when he would always buy me my favourite flavored chocolate whatever the occasion was and I always would treat him to a night out in the clubs...thank you."

Ohano took her seat next to Kayo, "Was that offensive to Alan?" Ohano whispered to Kayo as Alan gave her a glare on the way to her seat.

Grandma put a hand on her shoulder, "No don't don't worry Ohano it wasn't,he's probably bored wanting to make a scene,"

Before an argument started the Vicar spoke, "Anyone else want to speak," the Vicar announced.

The hood stood up, "Yes I would," everyone gasped not to expecting to see him here. He was the most popular family member in the family since everyone knew him for being evil.

He went to the podium and tapped the microphone speaking into it. "Those of you know who, I am a man of my word, I didn't want to say this now but why not.." Kayo covered her hands on her eyes in embarrassment.

The hood gave a evil smile as he watched Kayo's reaction, "Kryanno my brother, never shared his toys with me, when I heard about his death I was frustrated and angry because he had been my toy since the day he died,"

"What does he mean by toy?" Virgil whispered to Kayo as she released her arms from her eyes.

Kayo shrugged, "I don't know." She was lying to Virgil since the hallucinations and the dream she had it all added up how the hood was making a toy from her dad, **manipulation** was the key to it all.

Once the hood walked off the podium you could heard lots of whispering and chatter from the crowd. After final words the service ended and everyone went to the after party.

Kayo was stood looking at all of her fathers photos while drinking her coke.

"I feel like all I've been asked is what does my uncle mean by the word 'toy'," She thought Scott was still with her but instead she said it to her uncle.

Kayo turned around after no response and gulped, "Uncle, surprised you are still here,"

"I couldn't miss a family event, by the way, the word 'toy' meant I was controlling him, you know like a dog," he used hand gestures to make it clear to understand.

"That's why he never answered my calls, and I lost contact with him pretty quickly because of you," Kayo answered back pointing her finger.

Pressing his hands down, "Okay, Tanusha you don't want to make a scene," Kayo grunted and walked away. She couldn't fight with her uncle as she didn't want to make a scene and possibly blow her cover.

Kayo spotted Scott in the view.

"Scott, where were you?, I was left with my uncle by myself," Kayo whispered round him.

"Sorry, but Grandma and Virgil wanted to look at photos of your dad as a baby, did you find out what the hood meant by 'toy'?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "Great now you," Kayo took a sip from her coke, "Yeah he said he was controlling my dad, I felt like my dad had said that too me when I started hallucinating in the monetary,"

"You started hallucinating and didn't tell me," Scott pulled Kayos hand to stop her walking.

Kayo exhaled creasing up an eyebrow, "I didn't think I had to tell you everything,"

Scott placed his hands in his pockets, "Not if it's personal," walking toward the next photo frame they spotted one of Kayo her exact suitcase she had going to her mum's.

"This one was. Look at the photos of us," Kayo pointed to a picture of just before she left for the island with her parents. This was the last memory she had with her dad, since she officially left for the island it had been difficult to keep contact with her dad.

They were there for another half a hour thanking everyone and then all left.

**A Month later**

Kayo went to visit Kyranno's body in the graveyard in San Diego. It was a gloomy night on a Saturday evening and Kayo was taking her time as she knew she had dinner waiting for her when she got back.

Reading her dads grave stone saying 'The legendary Kryanno, living in our souls and heart day to day' 2022-2080.

She put a bunch of flowers on top of her dads grave then she saw a shadow behind her. The hood had turned up or must of followed her and he did the same thing by putting flowers on his grave but wilted ones instead, then Kayo felt a hand on her shoulder and a buzz of a spark went through her body, as this was her life now.

The end

**Thank you for reading, this was my first big FanFiction with multiple chapters, hope viewers enjoyed it.**


End file.
